Seven Days
by LexysK23
Summary: The Bella Curse has been around for years. But when AJ tells Nikki that she can be her maid of honor, if she doesn't hurt Paige, how strong will it be? How many times was Paige's life in danger? We all know what happened the final day, but what happened the other six days? Part of the Fireproof Flame Universe. (Should read that if you haven't). (One-Shot)


_**Seven Days**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Setting: Between Fireproof Flame Chapters 50 and 51.  
Words: 2,281  
Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the plot, just how the story goes.  
Author's Note: Here you guys go. What happened during the week that Nikki made the deal with AJ on not hurting Paige for the week. Enjoy.**

 **Update: July 6, 2015**

JANUARY 30th, 2019

 _Day One_

She could do it. She knew she could do it. She could last a week. She really wanted to be a big part of the Pai-J wedding. She was able to do it. There was no way she couldn't do it.

Nikki Bella stood up and started to walk to the kitchen, where all the girls were. They were all hanging out and Nikki had been giving herself a pep talk.

Brie, Emma, Summer, Sasha, Paige, and AJ were all hanging out. They were all sitting around the island, with AJ using Paige's lap as a chair. Paige had her hand wrapped around her waist.

"So the seven days start today?" Nikki asked, as she sat down in front of Paige and AJ.

AJ nodded. "Seven days. You can't hurt Paige, or else I'll get one of the guys to be my best man."

Nikki nodded, but the other women started to laugh.

"She is not going to make it," Brie said, trying to catch her breath.

"Give her a couple of tries at least," Emma said, laughing.

"Two or three, she can only accidently hurt Paige two or three times," Summer added, grinning.

Sasha nodded. "Three. Like three strikes and _you_ are out."

Nikki glared at her sister and friends, "Thanks for the faith."

"Okay," AJ said, nodding. Paige looked up at her, horror in her face.

"What?" the oldest woman there asked.

"Three tries. All you have is three tries. And if you can make it to midnight Sunday, without hurting Paige more than three times, you can be my maid of honor, deal?"

Nikki thought about it and nodded. "Okay, deal."

" _Hey!_ I don't like this," Paige complained, glaring at her fiancé.

AJ grinned and jumped off of Paige's lap. She placed her hands on either side of Paige's face and pulled her for a kiss. Paige smiled and placed her hands on AJ's hips, pulling her close so she was standing in-between her legs.

"Get a room!"

"You guys are so gross."

"C'mon, don't make us jealous that we can't be with our guys."

"Free porn!"

Nikki grabbed a spoon from the table and tossed it to the back of AJ's head, watching in horror was the shortest woman there moved out of the way and the spoon hits Paige.

" _Fuck. Ow, fuck that hurts_." Paige pressed her hand over her forehead, where the spoon hit her.

AJ looked from Paige to Nikki. " _Strike_ one."

Nikki let out an awkward laugh. She was screwed.

 _DAY Two_

They decided to have a Doggy Day. They were hanging out at the Cena house. Noah and Abby were the center of attention.

Nikki looked up and grinned when she saw Paige and AJ arrive with Pai-J. Paige's forehead still hurt.

Paige looked at Nikki, and her eyes went wide. Most of the night went without a hitch, and Nikki was able to last without hurting Paige, and she was proud of herself. Although she did stay away from the younger girl for most of the night.

Paige was with the dogs. She was mostly petting Pai-J, because she had been hurt by Braniel.

"Hey Paige," Nikki whispered, smiling when Paige looked up at her. Paige smiled back, before looking back to the dog.

Nikki looked at her friends, before looking back to Paige. "I think we'll be okay today."

Paige looked at Nikki, not sure what to expect. She stood up.

Nikki nodded her head and started to walk away. Paige smiled and let out a laugh when Pai-J got on her two hind feet.

"Nena! Food!" Nikki shouted, and her dog ran to her food.

Nena, for some reason was wearing her leash when she ran away. The leash that was tangled around Paige's leg. The least that pulled Paige's leg, dropping her to the ground. When she fell, Paige's head hit the ground.

"Strike two," AJ said, glaring at Nikki.

Nikki sighed, _she was not going to make it._

 _DAY Three_

"Okay, I'm done with that," Paige said, while she was cutting some vegetables. She was talking to Nikki over the phone. They were talking for a few minutes. AJ wasn't home and Paige was cooking diner for her. She wanted to ask Brie for help, for ingredients to make something that Brie had made a few nights before. But Brie wouldn't answer, so Paige called Nikki, assuming that she was going to be okay.

Nikki was telling Paige what to cut, how much, what to add, and everything. It was going food.

" _Now, make the carrots into really tiny pieces."_

"Okay," Paige answered, as she did as she was told. But soon she heard a scream. It had scared her, and the knife cut something it was _not_ suppose to. "Oh my god." The carrots were all bathes in red liquid.

" _Sorry,_ " Nikki said over the phone, laughing, " _I thought I saw a rat._ "

Paige didn't respond, she placed her hand under the sink, washing the blood away. She hissed in pain when the water touched the cut on her palm.

" _Paige? Are you okay?_ " Nikki asked, worried.

"Yeah, I just got a little cut. Nothing to be worried about."

AJ walked into the house. Paige hung up the phone. She didn't want Nikki get her third strike. She really wanted to be the maid of honor.

"Something smells good," AJ said as she entered the house.

"Well, it's gonna have to wait. These carrots aren't good," Paige told her.

Wondering why, AJ went to look. Her eyes widened when she saw the carrots. "Since when do carrots bleed? _Oh my god_ are carrots alive?"

Paige laughed at how crazy the comment sounded and shook her head. "No, it's mine."

AJ gripped Paige's hand and looked at it.

"What happened?"

"I was cutting the carrots and then I thought I saw a rat? I jumped."

AJ looked at Paige, not really believing her, but she let it slide. She helped Paige clean the cut and then went to get gauze to wrap it with.

 _DAY Four_

More than half the week. She had two strikes, and she couldn't let Paige get hurt.

Paige, AJ, Noah, Brie, and Nikki were at Brie's house. Paige wanted to see Noah, and to play with him. She was making faces to the baby and he was giggling.

"So it's day four Nikki," AJ said, smirking. "Do you think you're going to make it?"

Nikki nodded her head in determination. She looked at Noah, who looked to be sleepy.

"Baby here, is sleepy. Want me to get him his blanket?" Nikki asked, looking at her sister.

Paige stood up. "I got it, I don't want to disturb cutie there."

She rushed over to Noah's room, to get his baby blanket. She found it on his bed, and grabbed it. She ran back to the girls. On the way down the stairs, she stepped on one of Noah's toys and tumbled down the rest of the stairs.

"Paige!" AJ, Brie, and Nikki exclaimed. Noah started to cry.

The world was spinning, and Paige trying to get her bearings. She felt someone help her stand up. She was helped to the couch.

Brie and AJ tried to find out where Paige was hurt, while Nikki tried to get Noah to stop crying.

"Just for the record, I had nothing to do with what happened," Nikki said, smirking.

AJ turned to her, glaring. "Noah is your nephew."

"He's yours too. Can't blame me for this."

AJ sighed, knowing that she was right She just looked at Paige, who placed the bag of ice on her head. She just leaned her head against AJ's shoulder. Three more days for the week to be over.

 _DAY Five_

It had been four days, and Paige had been hurt multiple times. She feared for her life. She had to take a break from her wrestling, because she had a couple of injuries. Hell, the cut on her hand prevented her from using it.

Paige looked around the table. The group of friends were sitting around the table, ready for a family dinner.

Paige saw that there weren't enough chairs, and she voiced it. Nikki and Emma went to get extra chairs. They placed them around the table, while John, Daniel, and Sasha placed the food on the table. Corey and AJ were setting the table, while Paige had Abby in her arms.

"Okay, come sit down," Corey said, when he saw that everything was set. Noah was going to sit on Brie's lap. While Dean was going to feed his daughter.

Each person was sitting one by one. Paige and AJ were the last ones to sit. The second Paige's butt touched the chair, it broke and she fell back. The chair broke, and Paige landed on the ground, hard.

AJ shot up and looked at Nikki.

"I, I don't think I brought that chair!"

AJ glared, before turning her attention to Paige, helping her stand up. She then told Paige to sit down. Paige frowned and sat down on the chair. Nikki raised her hands, showing her innocence.

"That could have been me or Emma, I don't know."

AJ shot her a glare. She then sat down on Paige's lap. She looked at her fiancé.

"At least I get the best chair in the place." AJ leaned forward and kissed Paige's lips.

 _DAY Six_

The sixth day was pretty fast. Paige hadn't seen it coming. She hadn't seen anything, but it was the first time it was really physical.

Nikki and Brie were arguing, why, Paige didn't know why. Paige decided to make sure things didn't get out of control. She walked over and tried to separate them. She didn't expect it. She really didn't.

She pushed the twins away from each other. She turned, and Brie's fist smacked into her face. Paige yelped in pain, and placed her hands over her eye. She let out a string of curse words.

"Paige, oh my god, I'm sorry," Brie said, as she tried to move Paige's hands from her face so she could see the damage. Paige pushed her away, too much in pain.

Nikki looked at Brie, her eyes wide. Brie in turn, glared at her older twin.

"I-I, it wasn't me."

Brie rolled her eyes and took Paige to get her eye checked out. Nikki watched, shaking her head. "It wasn't me."

 _DAY Seven_

Nikki was in the car with Noah and Nena. Noah was in his car seat in the back, while Nena was in the front seat, with a seatbelt.

Noah was asleep. Nikki was playing with the radio. She put the car in drive and started to drive. Nena soon started to bark, and jumped onto Nikki's lap, making her accelerate faster and hitting something. Nikki pressed the breaks, and whatever she hit fell off her car. It looked like a body.

Nikki shot out of her car, leaving the door opened and Noah, who had woken up, crying.

Nikki gasped when she saw Paige on the ground, seemingly in pain. Nikki grabbed her phone and called an ambulance. She squatted down next to Paige, keeping her calm.

"Strike seven," Nikki whispered, as she held the girl's hand. The ambulance arrived soon, and Nikki followed them, phoning everyone who had to be there.

Nikki looked up when she saw AJ storm into the waiting room. She glared and walked directly to Nikki.

"What the _fuck_ happened?!" AJ snapped, her body shaking in anger.

"I-I, she came out of no where, and Nena just distracted me," Nikki said, her eyes filling with tears. She remembered trying to keep Paige awake, telling her to stay awake. But by the time the ambulance had arrived, Paige was out.

"It was an accident," Emma said, grabbing AJ's elbow.

The shorter woman sighed and nodded. She let Emma take her away, and made her sit down.

They all sat there in silence, when Paige's doctor walked out. He smiled when he saw the support system.

"Is she going to be okay?" AJ asked, as she stepped in front.

"You are?"

"April, her fiancé, is she going to be okay?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Her ribs were bruised. It seems like she fell on her right wrist, and sprained it badly. She also sprained her ankle. Her body will be sore for the next few days. She hit her head on the impact. We want to keep her for a week, to make sure she doesn't have any affects."

AJ and Nikki sighed, relieved. She was going to be okay.

"She's asleep, but if you want to see here, it's okay. Room 214." And he walked away.

The group walked to the room, and found Paige asleep on the hospital bed. AJ sat down next to her, listening to the heart monitor. AJ reached over and grabbed Paige's uninjured hand.

Nikki took a step forward. "I-I'm sorry, I-it was an accident. I didn't mean for this to happen."

AJ looked up, and gave the older woman a small smile. "It was a matter of time before you sent Paige to the hospital. But you do know what this means. And I was lenient. I know you should have had more than three strikes."

Nikki sighed, and nodded. "I know."

She watched Paige sleep.

There was still a very small red mark on her forehead. She could feel the scab from Paige's palm against hers. Her eyes were still bruised. The other injuries were just invisible.

And it was not the last time the Bella Curse had sent Paige to the hospital, it was just the first time.

 **I will have two story released either the end of this week, or the beginning of next week.**

 **One will be the Pemma story,** _ **Chocolate and Red Velvet,**_ **which will be updated every other day.**

 **And the other will be a Pai-J story,** _ **End of Me**_ **, which will have a chapter a week (I'll try to make chapters long because of that. I have half the chapter down, and six chapters planned thus far). This sotry will be darker, a lot darker. But there will be cute Pai-J moments. The beginning of the story will be AJ (who I will be calling April) Centric. Paige won't make a physical appearance until chapter five. I don't know how long this story will be, but it won't be short.**

 **I'll update** _ **Insanity**_ **and** _ **Venom**_ **tonight. Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Until next time Nerdy-nerds. (I forgot to write this at the end of Fireproof Flame.) –LK**


End file.
